


COMFORT

by Lady_Grayson



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, mention of strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grayson/pseuds/Lady_Grayson
Summary: After the events of Luigi´s mansion 3, Luigi´s sleep is not as peaceful as he would like... however, he is not alone to face his nightmares.
Relationships: Luigi/Oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	COMFORT

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you guys like it. I am no expert, but I had couple of sexualy active friends to check it, and they said it was not too bad, so, I hope that you guys enjoy it. Reviews feed my soul, so they are appreciated.
> 
> This story is not on the same universe as my other LuigixOc stories.
> 
> Also, I am in love with the guy, so this story was made as a self insert, but I try to keep the female character as anonymus as possible.
> 
> Also, not a native English speaker, so I apologize in advance for grammatical errors.

# COMFORT

* * *

I highly recomend listening to **"Love Making Music : Romantic Saxophone Music, Sensual Mindset, Background Music, Instrumental Music"** in YT while reading this story.

* * *

It was late at night and the bedroom was almost fully quiet. Only their breathing could be heard. One was deep and calm, while the other was slowly taking speed.

Luigi rolled from his side and opened his mouth to let out a small whimper, his hands grasping at the sheets.

It was the sound of that whimper what woke you up. You were awake in a second and your eyes turned to the beloved plumber lying by your side.

The small moonshine was caressing his face, allowing you to see his distressed expression.

  * ¿Luigi? Luigi love…. Luigi…



The younger plumber whined again and said something that you could not understand. You didn´t want to scare him, but neither could you leave him having nightmares. Mario would kill you if you did.

It´s been almost six months since Mario accepted your relationship, and the six months before had been everything but easy. He trusted you with his brother, and you were going to live up to that trust. So you caressed Luigi´s face lovingly, still whispering sweet nothings. Until with a sharp intake of breath, the blue eyes opened, and he looked around in fear.

  * Shhh… shh… shh… it´s ok babe, I am here… shhh….



He turned around to see you, his hand covering you in a second. Luigi whispered your name in a hoarse voice and you nodded.

His breathing was erratic, and you saw him cover his face and groan.

  * Sorry…
  * Do not apologize hon…
  * Uugg….
  * Shh…. Shh…. It´s ok, do not worry…



You bet down and kissed his over sized nose.

Time did not have any mean anymore, until you felt him tremble under your finger still caressing his face.

  * The burning portrait?



You ask after a while, and he just makes an accepting noise.

  * Oh baby… do not worry…



You take Luigi´s left hand and put it on your own face.

  * I am here, see? I am safe. There is nothing to fear, I am here, look at me…



Luigi looks at you, really looks at you. His eyes are glassy and he caresses your face with longing, as if he is afraid that you are going to disappear. His breathing is still erratic.

Only a month ago, those assholes invited him, Mario and the Princess to a fancy hotel, and told Luigi that he could bring a plus one. It had been sort of awkward when that evil bitch, Gravely, told him how honored she was going to be if her hotel received not one, but two princesses, besides of the two heroes.

Luigi had stuttered and everything became awkward, so it had been Mario the one to clarify that it was going to be impossible to bring Daisy along, since she and his brother were no longer dating.

According to Peach. Gravely expression had twitched as if she were annoyed, but almost immediately went back to being all smiles and pleasantries.

Luigi asked you to come with him, but you, the royal maid, decided not to go, since you were quite sure that even on vacations you would keep doing your job around the Princess Peach. You better stayed behind and relaxed for a few days guessing she would have fun on the fancy hotel. Also, you and Luigi are not joined by the hip, so you both decided to relax away from each other and surprise each other with whatever they did, share stories and experiences. You also decided that if you were going to go on a vacation, it would be the two of you alone, not tagging along with family and friends. At least not this time.

Now, a month later, Luigi was having recurrent nightmares of his latest adventure, especially over the fact of what could have happened if you had gone with them.

None of you, not Peach, not Mario, and not Luigi, think that Gravely could have been happy about trapping a simple maid when she wanted to trap a foreign princess. And now, Luigi kept getting nightmares of you trapped on a “useless portrait” and being set on fire before he could rescue you.

The image of you trapped on a portrait, banging at the frame and crying for help (even when everyone else had been still) and then screaming in agony while being burned alive is a thing that has had him on edge almost every night.

  * I am here love, safe and sound, see? Look at me…. See? I am here.



You take his other hand and kiss his knuckles.

He looks so fragile. You know he is not a tough guy, and fighting in that damn hotel took its toll on him. He was forced to face his fears and to fight to save the lives of the ones he cares for. Also, falling from a building falling in pieces was not nice either.

He seems a little calmer now. He is not looking at you any longer, just staring at the ceiling.

So you just lie down next to him, one of your legs over one of his, your head over his chest listening to his still fast hearth beating, your hand slowly caressing his chest in small circles.

Eventually, you feel him caressing your hair, and you both stay like that for a while.

It feels so good to be with him like this… you love it when he stays to sleep; you love it when you see him going over the spot of the closet that you cleaned for him and take out his pajamas. You love it when you steal the shirt of his pajama and he wears the bottoms. You love so much to feel the bare skin of his chest under your fingers and the soft fabric of the pants under your bare legs.

Your hand brushes his nipple and you distractedly circle it with your fingers, mindlessly playing with the pink nub. It feels good to just touch him in a way that no one else can. In a way that not even Daisy could. She was never allowed… and yet, you are.

His breathing, that was starting to be calm, not is getting faster again. The nub under your finger has perked and you feel the mighty need of caressing it with your tongue. You know he is sensitive, and you love to exploit that…

It´s been a rough night for him… and you would love to take his mind somewhere else.

Holding your weight on one of your arms, you push yourself up and look at Luigi, your hand slowly caresses his hair while you make sure to barely brush his forehead with your fingers. Then you trace his nose, his lips, the curve of his cheeks, even his moustache. He is staring at you with his big blue eyes. Finally you circle his face to softly hold him by the back of his head, your fingers tangling on his auburn hair. You can still smell his clean flesh and the soap he used before going to bed. You like it... you are addicted to his every scent. 

You angle your head and bend over him and brush your lips on his, he makes a sort gasp, and you repeat the motion, he shudders under you, and that is the moment when you make contact… It is slow, and wet. You are sure that somewhere you listen a moan and you are not sure who made it from the both of you.

Your mouth opens and your lips do not match anymore. Your tongue touches his lower lip, and then you nip on it. His breathing spikes and your hold on his hair tightens. That’s when you feel his tongue coming for yours, almost shyly, as if asking permission. You are barely aware of his moustache tickling on your lips in a not so comfortable way, but you still continue. Your tongue finds his and you feel him accommodate himself better to match his body with yours, one of his hands finds his way to your waist, and the other holds you by the hair, mimicking what you are doing to him.

He moans, he gasps for breath, but he cannot let you go, and you both know it. Your tongue invades his mouth, he makes a chocked sound and you separate only a moment to re accommodate yourself and keep kissing him. This is your drug, the thing you cannot live without… the taste of his saliva, the texture of his lips, the discomfort of his moustache, the small moans that scape his throat…

Slowly, so slowly you pull back, you give him a small kiss… and another… and your forehead touches his, your eyes are closed. You want to keep kissing him all night, you want to be glued to him and never let go…

A smile touches your lips and your hand releases its grip on his hair, your palm now resting on his cheek while your thumb caressing his lightly open lips… you can kiss him all night… but there are other…. Things… that you love to do to him…

Your thumb caresses his lower lip one side, then the other, and repeat… your eyes are mesmerized by that vision, and without thinking, your digit slips inside his mouth. His lips close around your finger and you start a small rocking motion, inside, and out, inside, and out, the rest of your palm lifts to give you a better angle of movement, and you see Luigi close his eyes, he moans around your finger and the hand holding your hand lets it go to hold into your hand, not allowing you to pull out, something you wouldn’t do even if you wanted to.

You switch from your thumb to your middle and index, in a steady rhythm; Luigi sucks at your fingers, his mouth opens and his tongue laps at your half closed palm. And you bent down to kiss his forehead, his closed eyes, his cheeks, his oversized nose, your kiss shares a space with your fingers making love to that delectable mouth, he is drooling, and you lick his saliva… you kiss his chin, and go down to his neck.

Luigi makes a strangled noise around your fingers when you suck at his neck, and then bite him lightly in one of his shoulders. His hand around your waist abandons its place and proceeds to hold the sheets; he is trembling under your assault.

And that is the moment when you lower yourself a little bit more, your arm feels uncomfortable to be able to keep your fingers on his mouth, but is not like you care at all, especially when you find his right nipple and you make a flicker with your tongue.

The body under you is assaulted by a spasm, and the hand that was holding you in place now is holding the sheets. He loves it, and you know it. You groan again his nipple and circle it with your tongue, his mouth is hanging open in raspy breaths, and your wet fingers go down to curl around the other side of his chest.

He takes a short gasp of air and his hips jerk involuntary, he is losing control quite fast, you don´t think he´ll be able to make a full course tonight.

Your tongue twirls around his nipple, hold it with your teeth and then lie flat on him. He is whispering something, you are not exactly sure what. There is something about his nipples, about the way they perk at your touch, the way they taste, the way they feel… you are sure that if you are given the opportunity, you could spend hours touching them, licking them, kissing them…

Looking up at him, you stare at his closed eyes, his open mouth, the deep scarlet on his cheeks and the faint smile that stile remains among the raspy breaths. It means so much to me that as much as you enjoy to play with his body, he enjoys it, and never stops you from focusing in the parts of his body that you like.

You love this guy so much…

His eyes slowly open and he looks down, probably wondering why you are not pampering his nipples anymore. You smile at him and give him a quick wink, then go down again and lick him in long soft strokes from your tongue, which make him groan at the sensation.

You can hear him above your head, he gasps a few times, his mouth finally closes and he uses his pinky tongue to clean the saliva pooling around his lips

His breath catches on his throat, and you bite him softly, feeling the hum of his vocal cords in your teeth when he whines. You push yourself up a little and align your mouth to his ear, your right hand traveling down over his naked skin.

You bite him using a minimum of strength, and your fingers close on the pink bud and you circle it with only two fingers Luigi closes his eyes and his back arches.

  * Pretty pretty pretty nipples…



You whisper, and your hand makes circles around it, lightly playing with the small hairs.

Ever so slowly, your hand goes down to his rounded stomach.

Not that you are going to mention it to him, but you always wonder how someone who can literally fight dragons, climb walls by running and jumping on them, run for hours without stopping, or just carrying Mario on his shoulders, can have this precious lightly round belly. You would think that he should have abs, tense hard muscles under soft skin… but he doesn´t. Weird… but is not like you care.

Your finger circles his belly button and he shivers, he is not that much of a fan, so you just do a circle motion once or twice and go a little lower, and that’s when you find the waistband of his pajama pants.

Your mouth searches again for his ear, and your voice takes a secretive tone.

  * I wonder if you put underwear….



Luigi opens his mouth, probably to answer your questions, but you are more a fan of the surprises, so you lightly bite his earlobe and he jerks up, whimpering a little.

You cup his very tented groin and you allow it to go up following the shape of the shaft beneath the flannel pants. One of your fingers finds the edge of the fly in the front, and you lick your lips in anticipation.

Your middle fingers slips inside the opening, to find naked, wet, hot hard flesh underneath. You grin like the cat that ate the canary, while Luigi groans and covers his face with both hands.

  * Found it…



You whisper in a barely audible way, and your voice is so heavy with lust that a shiver goes up Luigi´s spine.

You maneuver with your right hand until his member is out, and you make sure to lick your lips at the view, your jaw falls lightly and your mouth waters, while other parts of your body also wet with the vision.

Your middle finger skims the warm skin from the base to the top, and you feel the small twitch, the blood pumping fast underneath. Once on the base your fingers play a little with the tick hair that peaks from the pajama pants opening. You wiggle your way inside to fondle at his lightly hairy testicles, Luigi uncovers his face and instead buries it in the crook of your neck, his free hand holding you by the shoulder.

Wiggling your way out, index finger plays with the top of his penis, enjoying the clear liquid pouring from it, you rub your fingers against your palm to make it nice and wet, just before closing your fist around his shaft, this time, your thumb playing with the small opening on the top.

You are not even aware when your breath comes out faster, your pupils dilate and your whole body tenses… but Luigi feels it, his head comes back to the pillow and he looks at you, his blue eyes buried in your hungry expression, and his half open lips curve into a smile. He loves to see you react to him, he is in love with the knowledge that he turns you on, his penis twitches inside your hand, and you unconsciously lick your lips, making him wonder if he can command his dick to twitch at will, since it seems to have some sort of hypnotic effect on you. But all coherent thought flies out his mind when you stroke him the first time. His head shots back, his mouth opens in some sort of silent intake of breath and his hands twitch on the bedsheets. Then you stroke him twice, and his hips involuntarily reach up for your hand.

He half moans your name, and your smile becomes predatory.

It’s a rhythmic slow movement, so slow because you cannot just make yourself move faster, you are completely gone seen his cock disappear and reaper in your hand, feeling him just by your side trembling as in pain, mewling those sinful sounds that make you need to just keep going and never stop.

However, Luigi is way too gone to care about slow gentle strokes, and his hand covers yours, and your eyes snap from the scene and you look at him. He swallows saliva and starts moving his hand up and down a little bit faster, your fingers intertwine and you both stare at each other while you both masturbate him. Your mouth is barely open, and your eyes unable to look away. Even with the help of your hand, he is masturbating there, in front of you, with you, he is setting the rhythm he likes.

You are even tempted to slide out your fingers so you can fully apreciate the scene... but you just can´t let go. From your position you can feel his every breath, and listen to his raspy breathing, he moans and you echo the sound with your own voice. And you look at him...

The image before you burns inside your pupils and you are sure you will never forget it. His eyes are clouded with so many emotions, they are almost black, a bottomless pit of every feeling he has for you, his flushed cheeks, the mouth hanging open to let scape short moans… and he is looking at you... he moans for you, this is a gift for you, he arches a little and the speed of your hands increase a little... he bites his lips, but lets go almost immediatly when he moans again, and again, you unconsiously imitate him.

Unable to stop yourself, your mouth searches for his in a deep kiss, his right hand struggles from between your bodies to go up and hold the back of your head, his fingers lightly pulling at your hair.

The kiss is a combination of a tender battle and surrender, you drink every moan that comes from within and your tongue seeks entrance. Luigi sucks at your tongue, bites at your lips and tries to kiss anywhere in your mouth that he can reach. His eyes close again and his heels sink deep in the bed making him move further up the bed, so you just keep kissing his chin, sucking at it and twirling your tongue the same way you ache to do with his dick.

Your hands keep moving over the hard flesh, he is moaning constantly, probably way too close to reaching his peak, however, you feel a movement beneath, as his legs slowly open in a mute invitation that he is not even aware that he is sending.

You rise up on your left arm and look at him, your hand forcefully stopping all movement. Luigi opens his eyes and looks at you in a combination of frustration and curiosity.

Inside the drawer next to him, there are a few toys that you use from time to time on him… the one he uses on you are on the drawer on your side… Your hand caresses him slowly only once, up and down, then holds still…

Oh how you wish to take that little black toy you both are so fond of… how you wish to bury yourself inside of him and make him scream your name… but at the same time you just want to make him cum now, now, this moment, this instant… you don´t have time to open drawers, take off his pants, lube him… you…

Luigi let´s go of your entwined fingers and his hand flies to the buttons of your pajama shirt, he opens it in desperation, his other hand sneaking under you to make the work faster, then he opens it, exposing your naked breasts and you just gasp when he propels on his elbows and his mouth engulfs on your left nipple.

You smile as you look at him. He loves your boobs, and you are happy for it. You are not impressive, hell, Peach has move attributes than you… but Luigi likes them… he twists a little to hold himself only on his right arm so his left hand can massage your flesh. Now is you the one who closes her eyes and your mouth opens a little as you enjoy him, your hand moves again in a not so slow motion, but not fast enough to make him finish.

A moan escapes your lips when he holds the tip of your nipple between his fingers. Your hand sneaks back inside his pajamas and you fondle his testicles, rolling them and making him jerk his hips a little. 

His hand abandons your boob and he immediately goes down to twist inside your underwear, so you open your legs a little to give him a little space to move. His middle fingers slides easily between your labia and this time is your breathing the one that spikes, the hand caressing him freezes for a moment and your head jerks to the front. His mouth lets go of you and this time, it´s him the one who kisses you, his tongue moves in a mimic of penetration while his fingers slide in an out in the restricted space of your inner garments.

Your pelvis moves without you really noticing it, and your jaw just hangs down uselessly open while Luigi softly kisses and bites your mouth, your chin, your neck and then back to your mouth, his fingers relentlessly rubbing your insides. You cannot help but forget about him as the hand that was previously servicing him not is viciously grabbed around his bicep. Your mouth opens to left out a few ragged breaths and mewling sounds, the skin over your fingers turns pale with the force of your grip when he starts making circles around your most sensitive part and his lips find the way back to your breasts.

Every idea you had about what you wanted to do to him and how you had the control of the situation just flies out the window while you allow him to push you flat on your back and he is now the one towering over you.

His mouth is buried alternating between your breasts, and he is way too busy rubbing your sensitive spots to even care that he did not remove your underwear, which limitates his movements.

Soon you are squirming and mewling, your hands are somewhere, you don´t know where, and you certainly don´t care. Maybe you are moaning his name or telling him just how good it feels, he leaves your breasts and he goes for your neck, his hot breathing against your skin and his moustache rasping you constantly.

However, something is wrong…

The movements of his hand, even when making you see stars and you are not making any coherent sound, feel sort of… violent. You are way too wet to feel any sort of resistance, his hand is soaked wet and one of his fingers has found its way inside you while his thumb makes delicious circles around you, but still…

You twist a little to see his face, and you see that his expression is sort of… tortured, he is biting his lip, and now that you pay attention he is murmuring something about “will never let those assholes hurt you”.

That’s when you realize that somehow, his mind has reverted to that blasted nightmare, and not for the first time, you internally curse at King Boo and that Hellen Whore. This is not what you want, you wanted him relaxed, and happy, and to see him release so he can goofily smile and go back to sleep.

So, you close your legs.

It takes him just a second to realize that he cannot move his hand and his head spins back to look at your face. For a moment, you see the desperate lust cloud his eyes, but you are well aware that he will never force your legs open so he can continue what he was doing.

One of your hands reaches for his hair, while the other caresses his face, the breathing of both of you is agitated and he looks almost in pain, probably with how desperately hard he currently is.

  * Amore mio per favore…



He whispers cupping your face in his hands and whispering against your lips. You wonder and not for the first time, where the hell did that language came from. You know Luigi does not have the answer either, it is just something he knows, and so does Mario.

  * Amore, lascia che ti accontenti…



He says now a little bit urgently, it seems as if he is about to burst, but you don´t bulge. So he heavily sighs.

You caress his face and kiss his forehead.

  * Luigi?
  * Um?



His eyes land on yours, and you smile, rubbing your nose against his.

  * I am here love… where are you?



The plumber blinks a few times as if he doesn’t know what you are talking about, but finally he half falls over you, his face hiding in the crook of your neck.

  * Sorry…



Your hands caress his back up and down, playing with his hair and making invisible patterns in his naked back. One of your hands roams until you almost touch his ass, so you grab the fabric of his pants and pull him, he obeys the silent command almost unconsciously and lifts his leg to follow the trajectory you are tracing, which leads him to being sit on top of you with his legs open at both sides of your hips.

You take both of his now totally reachable butt cheeks in your hands, bending a bit your knees for an easier position. Luigi, with both of his arms half holding his weight, moans when your pelvis makes contact with his ass.

Not the first time you do this, but of course, you normally have one of his toys strapped to you. Still, the rocking motion and the position is more than enough to make him shiver, not to talk of the fact that his member is resting in your naked pelvis and being rubbed constantly.

Your hands guide him down and your pelvis goes up, and he twitches above you, his face hides further against your neck, so you move one of your shoulders to push him up, and encourage him to kiss you, just as you once more move your pelvis to find his ass.

He does not need more encouragement, and he starts to move by himself, his mouth just hanging lose while trying to kiss you and failing miserably.

His squeaky voice reaches you in fast whispers and guttural groans. You too find this very arousing, is like going back to those days of exploring, when you would make out on the couch with your clothes still on.

He suddenly lunches himself up and rearranged his arms and hands to hold his weight, he knows not to crush you, you are not strong enough. When it is you on top you can easily push your weight over him, he can´t do the same.

It is mesmerizing to see him like this, now he is truly gone, mind blank, red face, drool coming out his mouth. He seems incapable of closing his lips to form a coherent word because he is too busy moaning. Your hands abandon his ass and you hold him by his sides, your nails digging on the naked flesh.

A low chant of “yes, yes, yes” is all what he seems capable of saying, and you surprise yourself with your own vocal accompaniment. Your hips push up harder against him and he pushes down against you.

Your right hand goes for his member and you start pumping him without caring if you are in time or not.

He hisses at the touch and his head jerks down to look at you.

  * Cara, sto per venire...



Luigi says in rapid breaths, his movements becoming erratic and his member twitching in your hand, so you speed up in your hand and in your hips, he is so close, almost there…

And suddenly he stiffens and you stop your hips to be “buried” against him. You can see his stomach clenching and his arms tremble while your hand pumps him while he rides his release, making a mess in your stomach, not that you care at all. He does not scream, or wails, or moans... he is silent... his mouth open in a blissfull climax that requieres no sound.

You can see him going numb and all of his sensations seem to be coming from his penis in your hand and his ass sitting on top of you. He can´t focus on anything and his vocal cords still do not seem to be properly working.

Slowly not to interrupt his pleasure, you lower your legs and massage his still somewhat hard member, your other hand doing slow motions on his ass. He slowly blinks, as if making himself aware of where he is. He looks down at you and makes a lazy satisfied smile. Then he removes himself from sitting on you and collapses by your side.

He looks at you with a tired expression and he embraces you, and then kisses you at the forehead.

  * Thank you…



He whispers, and you just make a sound. You take a few deep breaths trying to calm yourself down. Your body still tingles, you are still aroused… but the climax is not that attractive any more, all you want is to cuddle next to him and see his peaceful expression.

His eyes are closed and his breath is becoming deeper. He hasn´t even tucked himself back in. You turn around and bury your face to his chest; his heavy hand comes to surround you.

Seconds later, he´s fallen sleep. A low rumble sounding over your head. Making you giggle right before yawning.

You know that more nightmares will come tomorrow, or the day after. You know that later he will be mortified that you did not finish and he did, you also know that this means that he is going to make sure you are satisfied next time… over and over and over again. You shudder with the anticipation of him all over you.

For now he is back at sleeping peacefully. You glance over his shoulder at the clock, and it is only four in the morning, there are still a few hours before the alarm goes off.

So you close your eyes and let sleep embrace you, sleeping safe and sound in the arms of the one that brings you, and you bring him… comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Italian phrases according to Google Translate:
> 
> Amore mio per favore --> My love please
> 
> Amore, lascia che ti accontenti --> Love let me please you
> 
> Cara, sto per venire --> Darling, I'm about to come ...
> 
> In the story, it says that she does not know where the language comes from, and neither does Luigi or Mario. We all know it is Italian, and that they are Italian, however, I do wonder if they are any longer..
> 
> According to Super Mario Galaxy, there are Universe Resets. So, MAYBE on the first Universe, they WERE italian, but according to the time line in the Mario Franchdise, they were brought by a stork, "born" and raised in the mushroom Kingdom, in contact with Peach since they were babies, according to Partners in Time... so, it is totally impossible that they are Italian. Or that they know the language, or have the accent.
> 
> Unless... they are still somehow connected to that part of themselves from the very first universe. They can speak italian, but they do not know that is italian, since they have never been in the real world. Their whole lives they have been on the different Kingdoms.
> 
> Thats my explanation, and why he uses the language as an unconcious thing, and only Luigi and Mario can do it.
> 
> Please review?
> 
> Thank you so much.


End file.
